nomicfandomcom-20200215-history
Rules
1 Core Rules 1.1 Ruleset and Gamestate A. This is the Ruleset for WikiaNomic; all Players must obey it. Section One consists of the "core rules" of the game, covering basic proposal mechanics; Section Two contains the rules of the current dynasty; and Section Three contains the glossary, which exists solely to clarify the remainder of the ruleset. Rules may be referred to by their type and entire number or type and name. (e.g. This Rule may be referred to as Rule 1.1 or the Rule entitled "Ruleset and Gamestate"). If a Proposal refers to a Rule by number and that Rule has been renumbered since the Proposal posting, that Proposal does nothing if enacted. B. The Ruleset and Gamestate can only be altered in manners specified by the Ruleset. C. Admins may correct obvious spelling and typographical mistakes in the Ruleset at any time. They may also correct or add links in order to clarify terms and improve readability. 1.2 Players A. Anybody may apply to join WikiaNomic (if he is not already playing) by registering a username on this wiki, and then signing up on the Player list. That person becomes a Player if and only if at least one current Admin accepts them. B. A Player may leave the game at any time by posting an entry to in the requesting such an action on the Sign-out page. C. Some Players are Admins, responsible for updating the site and the Ruleset, they receive the mediawiki powers of a sysop, and may use banning powers for random vandals. Admins are signified as such in the Player list. Players who wish to become Admins shall sign up on the Admin sign-up page, and submit a Proposal to make themselves Admins. Existing Admins may be removed from their posts by Proposal, Call for Judgement, or voluntary resignation. D. Some Players are Idle, and shall be marked as such in the Player list. For the purposes of the Ruleset, excluding Rules 1.1, 1.2 and 1.8, Idle Players are not counted as Players. Admins may render a Players Idle if that Players has asked to become Idle or if that Players has not posted a entry or comment for more than 7 days. Admins may de-Idle a Players at her request - the Players 's personal gamestate retains the values it had immediately prior to her going Idle. If one or more values would be undefined, it is set to the value new Players receive, if such a value exists. E. A single person may not control more than one Players within the game. If anybody is suspected of controlling more than one Players , then a Player may be made to remove any number of such Players from the game, and to bar the perpetrator from rejoining. 1.3 Proposals A'''. Any '''Players may submit a Proposal to change the Ruleset or Gamestate, by posting an entry on the Proposals page that describes those changes (unless the Player already has 2 Proposals pending, or has already made 3 Proposals that day). B'''. Proposals can either be Pending, Enacted, or Failed. When a Proposal is first put forward, it is considered Pending. '''C. After a Proposal or Amendment or Rule is published for the first time on the proposals page and is open for voting, it may not be edited at all, even for grammatical errors. 1.4 Voting A. Any Player may cast her Vote on a Pending Proposal by editing in the comment of FOR, AGAINST or DEFERENTIAL, with their signature (~~~~). B. If the Players who made a Proposal has not cast a Vote on it, her Vote is counted as FOR. If a Player casts more than one Vote on a Proposal, only the most recent of those Votes is counted. If a Player leaves the game or goes Idle, her Vote no longer counts. If a Player votes against her own proposal, that vote may not be changed. This is referred to as a Self-Kill. C. A vote of DEFERENTIAL is a vote of no opinion, or of faith in the decision of the King. The vote will count as the same as the King's vote. The King cannot cast a vote of DEFERENTIAL. If there is no King, a vote of DEFERENTIAL counts as an explicit vote of abstention. 1.5 Enactment A. The oldest and only the oldest pending Proposal shall be enacted by any Admin and only by an Admin (and the Ruleset and/or Gamestate updated to include the specified effects of that Proposal) if either of the following is true:- * A majority of Players have voted FOR. * It has been open for voting for at least 48 hours, it has more than 1 valid FOR vote, and a majority of voting parties are FOR. B. The oldest and only the oldest pending Proposal shall be failed by any Admin and only by an Admin, if any of the following are true:- * If it has been open at least 12 hours and it has enough AGAINST votes that the proposal would fail necessarily unless there was a vote change. * It has been open for voting for at least 48 hours and has fewer than 2 valid FOR votes. C. Any proposal may be failed by any player if the player who proposed it votes against it. This may be done to any pending proposal, not just the last. D. Whenever an Admin marks a proposal as enacted or failed, he must also mark his name, and report the final tally of votes. :A majority is defined as 3/5 of all players, rounded down, plus 1. ''' 1.6 Calls for Judgment '''A. If two or more Players actively disagree as to the interpretation of the Ruleset, or if a Player feels that an aspect of the game needs urgent attention, then any Player may raise a Call for Judgment by posting an entry on the Calls for Judgment page. The post shall go on to describe the issue, and measures that shall be taken to resolve it. B. All Players may add votes of agreement or disagreement in comments to this entry, using appropriate voting icons (a Player's later votes overriding their earlier ones). Unfailed CfJs continue until they reach a unanimous FOR vote, a single AGAINST vote, or if there is no hiatus going on, until four days have passed, and if there is a hiatus going on until two days have passed. After this time, if there are more than two FOR votes, the Gamestate and Ruleset shall be amended as was specified. Otherwise, the CfJ fails. A Failed CfJ has no further effect. 1.7 Gamestate Tracking A. Proposals, Calls for Judgment, and other official posts, as well as specific gamestate information, shall be tracked by articles in the "Official" category. B. Specific parts of the Gamestate data shall be tracked in the Data article. Any Player may update any Player's data there, whenever the Ruleset permits it. C. All updates to the Data are logged - if a Player feels that an alteration goes against the Rules (as they were at the time of the alteration), he may simply undo the effects of that alteration. If such an undoing is disputed, a Call for Judgment shall be raised. 1.8 Dynasties A. WikiaNomic is divided into a number of Dynasties. Each Dynasty is headed by a single Player, known as the King, and is named according to the number of Dynasties he has headed (eg. "The First Dynasty of Mason11987"). B. The King has the ability to delay the vote an additional 24 hours (to 72 hours) by not casting a vote until that time is passed. 1.9 Victory and Ascension A. Victory condition are determined by proposals. Once a player feels they have achieve victory, they may make a proposal as such, called a Declaration of Victory (DoV). If a Quorum of Players agree that the posting Player achieved victory, clause B is triggered. B. Then a new Dynasty begins with the Player who achieved victory as King. (That Player may pass this role to another Player at this point, if he wishes.) The Hiatus continues until the new King posts an Ascension Address to the Forums - this may optionally include a proclamation to remove any number of Dynastic Rules. 1.12 Admin Powers A. An Admin may not use his/her special powers (i.e. powers the Admin has but other players do not) to give him/herself an advantage over other players at any time, whether or not the use of power is restricted by the rules or not. B. If any player(s) feels that this rule has been violated, a special Call for Judgment may be made to decide whether or not the Admin is guilty. The Admin in question would be excluded from editing this CfJ. Otherwise, normal CfJ rules will apply. C. If the admin is found guilty, he/she shall be stripped of his/her admin powers immediately. If the admin in question is the only admin, players shall immediately hold a vote to elect a new admin, which will be decided by a majority as defined in 1.5. After this, the players will vote on whether or not to kick the former admin out of the game, which will also be decided by majority as defined in 1.5. D. The CfJ may be called even after the current game has been won and a king has been elected. If the Admin in question won any previous game and is found guilty, in addition to the effects outlined in C''', said admin's victory may also be reversed by a '''majority vote. E. If the admin is found innocent, gamestate returns to normal and the CfJ is removed. 2 Dynastic Rules 3 Glossary This is always at the end of the Ruleset. Its only effect can be to clarify ambiguity. * It is noted that where a Proposals would amend the effects of Proposal Enactment, this does not apply to its own enactment unless explicitly stated (eg. a proposal proposing that enacted proposals earn their writer a banana when enacted would not earn a banana for its own writer, when enacted). * Rules which trigger upon the Enactment or Failure of a Proposal are the responsibility of the Admin who Enacts or Fails it. * Appropriate Icons: For use in voting, a check box made with the template shall represent a vote of FOR, an X made with the template shall represent a vote AGAINST, an IMP made with the template shall represent a vote of DEFERENTIAL. * A keyword defined by a rule supersedes the normal English usage of the word. A keyword defined in this glossary supersedes that defined by a rule. (eg. A rule specifying "Bananas are Blue" cannot be overruled by posting a dictionary definition or a photo of a banana, and a rule specifying "every day is Sunday" will be overruled by the glossary entry below.) * Unless otherwise specified, game variables defined to hold numeric values can hold only non-negative integers, and any action that would set those values below zero instead sets them to zero. Any situation which would require a roll of DiceX when X is zero or lower always yields a value of 0 unless stated otherwise. * Unless otherwise specified: When "X" is a number, to spend X of a numeric value "V" means to subtract X from V (i.e. replace V with V-X); no action may be taken which requires spending X of a numeric value when the subtraction would result in a number which is illegal as a replacement for that value (e.g. if the value represents a variable which is restricted to non-negative integers, but the subtraction comes up negative). * Gamestate is defined as any information which the Ruleset regulates the alteration of, such as Player's names. 3.1 Typographic Conventions A. Italicized text is not considered part of the ruleset and may be used to clarify rules with examples, notes, and flavor text. For example, this italicized text provides an example of the use of italicized text. 3.2 Timespans A. References to "a day" (as an entity rather than a duration, eg. "Sunday") refer to that day in EST. B. References to a "week" refer to the period of time between the start of a Monday and the end of the following Sunday. C. All references to time must be either specific or defined within the ruleset to be considered achievable in the gamestate. Abstract concepts of time (e.g. "dinnertime", "twilight") cannot be achieved until they fulfill one of these criteria. D. If a game action is a Daily Action, each Player able to perform it may take that action once per day, but not more than once every six hours. E. If a game action is a Weekly Action, each Player able to perform it may take that action once per week, but not more than once every twenty-four hours. 3.3 Keywords 3.4 IEEE A. The IEEE auxiliary verbs used in the Nomic Wiki are: :a. Is required to: "shall"; :b. Is recommended that: "should"; :c. Is permitted to: "may"; :d. Is able to: "can". category:Official